


Las Flores del Jardín en Miniatura

by CaptainHanamiHaru



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHanamiHaru/pseuds/CaptainHanamiHaru
Summary: Para Tenn, Iori era su rosa lavanda, después de todo, desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió un flechazo, fue... ¿Amor a primera vista? Sea lo que fuera, quiso erradicar esos sentimientos, pero fallo épicamente en el intento, digamos que en el camino, el sentir a esas mariposas no le resultó algo tan molesto.Para Iori, Tenn era como una rosa azul, porque siempre pensó que sería imposible conseguir su amor, pero justo como la rosa azul, "obtención de un imposible", él había logrado que Tenn le correspondiera.Sin embargo, sin que ellos mismos fueran consientes, ambos eran peonías rosas de este jardín, después de todo, eran muy poco sinceros, justo como esa florecilla "Te quiero, pero soy demasiado tímido para decirtelo"Conjunto de mini historias basadas en los significados de distintas flores, con el diablillo con cara de ángel y el rey de los tsunderes como protagonistas.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Las Flores del Jardín en Miniatura

**Author's Note:**

> 🌺- Solo para aclarar, si prefieres otra pareja y esta no te gusta, te recomiendo tomar tus maletas e irte, no quiero tener que lidiar con eso, por el contrario si te gusta eres bienvenido y hasta unas galletas con chispas de chocolate imaginarias te doy XD
> 
> 🌸- Y si, Tenn va arriba porque Iori es uke con medio mundo menos con Riku xd 
> 
> 💐- Advierto de antemano que hay mención e insinuación de ships bastante raros, no me hago responsable si decides seguir leyendo

Gladiolo rosa = “el éxito y las citas”

[~...~] (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

Eso… No era una cita ¿Verdad?

Izumi Iori se preguntaba ¿Solo salían como conocidos o eso realmente era una cita?

No pudo dormir mucho el día anterior dándole vueltas al asunto. Y preguntarle a Nanase-san solo ocasionó que todo el sueño que pudo haber tenido, desapareciera con recordar su conversación.

—Nanase-san. —llamó el menor de cabellos oscuros, si alguien podría ayudarlo (o confundirlo más) ese era Nanase Riku-san— Necesito preguntarle algo… Es sobre Kujo-san.

—¿¡Tenn-nii!? —reaccionó como un resorte enérgico el centro del grupo, siempre era lo mismo con él si se trataba de su adorado hermano— ¿Qué pasa con Tenn-nii, Iori?

—Primero tranquilícese. —Iori soltó un suspiro, por esto no quería ir con el de rojizos cabellos, se emocionaba por nada— Quiero que entienda que esto es un caso hipotético, esto solo es un ejemplo y no algo que pasará en la realidad ¿Entiende?

Riku asintió feliz, estaba impaciente por lo que Iori tuviera que preguntar.

No muy convencido, Iori comenzó a hablar.

—Supongamos que Kujo-san le pidió a una persona X que se vieran para salir a pasear un Viernes por la tarde… —su voz empezó a temblar— ¿E-Eso podría considerarse una cita?

—Hum… Depende mucho de quien fuera esa persona X. En el caso de alguno de los miembros de TRIGGER lo veo poco probable, lo mismo con los de Re:vale… Así que posiblemente solo sea una salida de amigos.

—Ya veo…—manteniendo su poker face, el Izumi más joven se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación de Riku— Gracias por su ayuda, Nanase-san.

—Aunque… —eso solo logró que Iori se detuviera, le había interesado— En el caso de que tú fueras la persona X, es posible que si sea una cita.

El rostro de Iori se volvió carmín en un parpadeo.

—¿¡Iori!? ¿¡Estas bien!?

Luego de una tos falsa, Izumi se despidió y se fue a su cuarto, para luego comenzar a sobre pensar las cosas… Como siempre.

Esto nos trae a la situación actual.

Iori nunca había sido de esos que piensan mucho en lo que se van a poner, normalmente solo tomaba la primera camisa que encontraba y se aseguraba de encontrar una chaqueta a juego.

Pues ese día no fue así.

Había vuelto su cuarto un desastre, porque según él, debía estar impecable para su salida, porque eso era, solo habían quedado como meros conocidos y Nanase-san estaba exagerando.

Poniendo su mente en blanco eligió la primer camisa que sobresalía entre la montaña de ropa, la analizó, busco una chaqueta y pantalones a juego, así iba a salir, no más cambios.

Observó el desastre que se había vuelto su habitación, soltando un suspiro comenzó a guardar todo al armario otra vez, aún le quedaba bastante tiempo.

Una vez que hubo visto todo más ordenado, subió hasta su cama y se echó en ella, le pareció excesivamente cómoda de un momento a otro…

Entonces, se quedó dormido.

[~...~] ╮(─▽─)╭

Tenn estaba a tiempo para recoger a Izumi Iori.

Había salido a buena hora de su casa, el taxi llego más rápido de lo usual…

Pero siempre, SIEMPRE, tenía que presentarse un problema.

El tráfico, el condenado tráfico ¿A quién se le ocurre cerrar la vía para que vayan a arreglar la luz? Era una estupidez.

Estuvo 15 minutos en ese auto, al ver que no se movía, decidió bajarse y comenzar a caminar, estaba algo lejos pero no se iba a morir por caminar un poco.

Pasó por varias tiendas pero solo una lo hizo detenerse, ese pequeño peluche le recordaba a la persona que estaba a punto de visitar, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, entró y compró ese junto con el que estaba a su lado.

Ahora caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa de idiota mientras abrazaba la (linda) bolsa de regalo.

[~...~]

Kujo Tenn había llegado a la residencia de los integrantes de IDOLiSH7, toco la puerta y espero que su “cita” si podía tomar el atrevimiento de referirse a él así, le atendiera luego de retrasarse por 20 minutos más o menos.

Pero parece que no sería así.

—¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Kujo! —Es lo primero que escucho una vez la puerta fue abierta por Izumi, pero no el Izumi al que estaba buscando— ¿Y ese milagro? ¿Vienes a ver a Riku?

—Buenas noches, Izumi Mitsuki. —saludo Tenn al mayor de los Izumi— Y no, no estoy aquí para ver a Riku… —hizo todo lo que estuvo bajo su alcance para que el mayor no viera la bolsa de regalo que estratégicamente escondió detrás de si mismo— ¿Está Izumi Iori? Habíamos quedado el día de hoy.

—¿Iori? Ah, pasa, de seguro se entretuvo ordenando su cuarto y se le fue el tiempo. —el de cabello a tonalidades naranjas se hizo a un lado para dejar al menor pasar, sin nada que perder así lo hizo.

Contando las puertas no tuvo mucho problema en encontrar la del menor de los hermanos Izumi, toco un par de veces y al no recibir contestación, entró, que conste que él había tocado.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero podía divisar claramente que había alguien durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.

Para ser honesto, Tenn estaba algo decepcionado ¿Tan poco le importaba su salida?

Subió las mini escaleras y lo vio, posiblemente esa era la ropa con la que iba a salir, se sintió un poco mal al imaginar que se quedo dormido esperándolo.

No lo iba a negar, Izumi Iori se veía muy lindo durmiendo, demasiado lindo…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba dejando a su lado irracional actuar, se acerco al de cabellos índigos y le robo un fugaz beso en los labios.

¿Podría decirse que él era el príncipe que despertó a la princesa con un beso?

Por suerte no fue el caso, un contacto tan breve que no consiguió despertarlo, pero era mejor así.

Para disimular lo que acababa de hacer, retrocedió lo suficiente y comenzó a mover levemente el cuerpo de su “cita”.

—Izumi Iori, arriba. Ya salió la Luna, y con ella los diablillos como yo.

De forma lenta, el menor de ambos se fue incorporando, su cara de recién levantado era adorable según Tenn, pero obviamente nunca lo diría.

—¿Kujo-san…?

—Soy un diablillo, si no terminas de alistarte rápido voy a jugarte una travesura —sonrió el mayor de los dos.

Solo esa “amenaza” bastó para que el de 17 años se espabilara por completo, Kujo Tenn y travesura no podían ir en una misma oración, era conocimiento general.

—Kujo-san… ¿Podría apartarse? —pidió el estudiante con las mejillas algo rojas, era una situación algo bochornosa en la que lo había encontrado. Además, estaba bloqueando las escaleras— No puedo bajar…

—Ah, es cierto. —Tenn se hizo a un lado y así, Iori pudo bajar y prácticamente correr fuera de la habitación— Ahora ¿Dónde guarda sus útiles…?

Tanteando por aquí y por allá, encontró lo que buscaba.

Comenzó a garabatear algo rápido en una hoja que encontró, tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo.

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa adornó su rostro— Perfecto...

[~...~] ♡´･ᴗ･'♡

¿Cómo rayos le estaba pasando esto a él?

Prácticamente salió huyendo de su habitación, no esperaba quedarse dormido y para colmo de males, ser despertado por su no cita.

Se quería morir de la vergüenza, tal vez se le pase con el agua fría contra su cara, si, eso es lo más probable.

Terminó de alistarse lo más rápido posible y encontró al de cabellos rosas saliendo de su habitación.

Se despidieron y salieron rumbo a su “no-cita”

[~...~] (￣ω￣;)

—Disculpe las molestias, Kujo-san.

—No te preocupes, yo debería ser quien se disculpe, llegue 20 minutos tarde. —el de ojos rosas dejó escapar una risa un tanto amarga— En realidad, cuando Izumi Mitsuki me abrió la puerta pensé que no querías ni verme, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando te encontré durmiendo como un bebé.

—No dormí del todo bien anoche...

—¿Acaso estabas nervioso por la salida de hoy? —Tenn lo miró por unos segundos, las mejillas de su no-cita estaban un poco pintadas de carmín.

—P-Por supuesto que no. —Iori desvío el rostro y se cubrió levemente con una de sus manos para disimular lo rojo de sus mejilla.— Es solo que Nanase-san hizo un comentario inapropiado que me dejo pensando y se me fue el tiempo.

—Hum... ¿Qué tipo de comentario pudo hacer Riku para que pasaras la noche en vela, Izumi Iori?

—Nanase-san... Él... Dijo que la salida de hoy con usted era una cita. —confesó el menor de ambos.

—Bueno, no es una mentira.*1

—¿Eh? —con esa respuesta, Iori paró en seco su caminar.

En este momento estaban caminando por un parque poco transitado, habían unos faroles iluminando su camino junto a la luz de la luna y los edificios, aparte de ellos, habían unas cuantas personas más por el lugar.

—Izumi Iori, yo te pedí salir hoy en una cita conmigo. 

—¡E-Esperé un momento! 

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? 

—Si esto es una c-cita, quiere decir que yo a Kujo-san... ¿Le gusto? —Iori parecía idiota preguntando lo obvio, pero debía cerciorarse.

Tenn lo miró unos segundos con cara de “¿Es enserio?” soltó un suspiro y se acercó al más joven, lo tomó por lo hombros y lo besó.

“Veamos si así le queda claro ahora...”

Decir qué Iori estaba sorprendido era poco, vamos ¡El sujeto del que estaba enamorado lo estaba besando! Pero antes de que pudiera salir de su asombro para corresponder, Tenn se separó.

—¿Con esto te quedo claro? —el mayor de los dos tenía las mejillas algo rojas y la mirada centrada única y exclusivamente en el menor, Iori sin duda era un desastre en ese momento, pero como pudo, asintió.

—K-Kujo-san...

— ¿Sí?

—Usted... También me gusta.

Tenn parpadeo un par de veces sin apartar su mirada del chico frente a él ¿Era enserio? Le debía una disculpa a Riku por dudar de él, sin querer, de sus labios escapó una leve risa.

—Estuve 3 días enteros dudando si invitarte o no a salir... Sino hubiera sido porque Riku me convenció de hacerlo, creo que justo ahora, ambos seguiríamos sin dirigirnos la palabra ¿No lo crees? —Tenn sin pedir permiso en un momento de descuido, tomó la mano de Iori para seguir caminando.

—Sí, creo que debería agradecerle a Nanase-san por sus comentarios fuera de lugar cuando regrese...

Siguieron caminando otro rato en un silencio bastante cómodo hasta salir del parque, en este punto, Iori quiso hacer una pregunta estúpida.

—Kujo-san.

—¿Hum?

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Veamos... Si me llamas por mi nombre quizás te lo diga. —y allí estaba el Kujo Tenn que todo el público consideraba un ángel moderno, sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no era la de un ángel en absoluto.

Se asemejaba más a la de un demonio.

—¿Disculpe?

—Ya me escuchaste, si quieres saber a donde te estoy llevando tienes que llamarme por mi nombre, sin honoríficos. Inténtalo.

Era tan malditamente injusto que podría morir, podía hacerlo, porque el era Izumi Iori y no podía rendirse ahora, no cuando había llegado tan lejos. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera injusto y muy vergonzoso.

—T-Tenn... ¿A dónde vamos? —lo había dicho, fue absolutamente raro pero lo consiguió, llamó al mayor por su nombre, sin honoríficos.

—Hum... No te lo pienso decir. —y en eso, volvió a sonreír.

—¡Eso no es justo, Kujo-san!

—Claro que lo es, te dije que quizás te lo diría, pero nunca dije cuando.

—Usted...

—Oh, todavía debe seguir abierto, vamos, Izumi Iori.

Y esta vez, siguieron caminando, entre agradables platicas y algunas jugarretas a la paciencia de Iori.

Porque después de todo, eso seguía siendo una cita, una bastante tranquila y a la vez divertida, primera cita.

[~...~] (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

Iori llego a casa, estaba algo cansado, pero feliz. No lo iba a admitir ante nadie, pero se había divertido, bastante.

Es por eso que cuando llego y fue recibido por preguntas de parte de su hermano y Nanase-san, se excusó rápidamente con que estaba cansado y huyo a su cuarto, el cual encontró algo desordenado.

Paso del alivio al desconcierto en menos de lo que canta un gallo, a medida que se fue acercando, encontró una bolsa (con un diseño bastante bonito tenía que decir) y una nota en su escritorio.

“No pienses nada raro, solo escuché de Izumi Mitsuki que te gustan las cosas lindas y cuando los vi, pensé en ti. Espero que te gusten. —Tenn”

Luego de leer la nota, una sonrisa casi involuntaria se formó en su rostro y dirigió su vista a la bolsa.

En ella habían dos pequeños y suaves conejos de peluche, uno rosa y uno índigo, los acomodó en su escritorio, uno al lado del otro y los siguió observando otro poco, eran muy lindos, demasiado.

Pero allí los iba a dejar, le gustaron mucho, pero obviamente ni tenía nada que ver que fuera un regalo de Kujo, no para nada.

Se cambio de ropa, apago la luz y se metió a la cama, esa sonrisa de idiota seguía allí y posiblemente no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pero no le importaba.

Después de todo, fue una buena primera cita.

[~...~] “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**Author's Note:**

> *1: Es una referencia a Yumeno Gentaro de HypMic, otro personaje de Saito Soma (CV: Kujou Tenn)
> 
> Contador: 2213
> 
> D-De verdad lo hice... Pueden encontrar esta historia también en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y la misma autora, todavía no estoy muy convencida pero de momento no la voy a erradicar de la existencia (?)


End file.
